Seconds of Despair
by Troya Albator
Summary: Many wanted to be first, but only one will be able to...[Syoc OPEN]
1. Chapter 1

Ok! I have NO idea what I'm doing! But I really wanted to write one of those! I count on you for sending me awesome characters! There's only one rule you have to follow to form this file and this is….to having fun!

So basically, this school is situated in Island (there is a reason…) and it only accepts SECONDS! You have to be second in the world at your own discipline! Or you have been first in a time and now someone has taken your place! You can guess that most of these students have an inferiority complex… Monokuma chose this school because these kids are more and less already into despair…And here comes my oc…Ex-Super High School Level Psychologist: Thursday January…

* * *

**PROLOGUE to Despair...**

**"Island? Why did it have to be Island?"**

Ahh... Don't get me wrong! I don't own a particular grudge against this country... It's just that cold places are kind of difficult to

handle...Back in middle school, my teacher told me that extreme temperatures are bad for people's mental state and inner well being. Anyway, it's far from

home...Guess it's not that bad...Mother hasn't stopped complaining since I lost it...

The bulding is huge and shiny...So bright,but ... There was nothing appart from the school in a perimeter of 15 km... Does it have a doctor or something... ? Are people happy

about living here? Will I be happy to live here? I don't know yet...

I stepped into the huge, glass-like entrance hall and,...what happened after that?

* * *

Thanks so much to the submiters! I'm so happy people are interested into this story! Thanks so much to Ptroxsora-chan for helping me with this chapter! Thanks so much to Futatsu-chan and to Makoto Naegi-sensei who will be helping me to! People are so nice here!

Here a question! When, in the DR chronology, do you think this story is situated?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for reading this fic! I'm so happy! Special thanks to Naegi-chan who helped me so much! She writed this chapter more than I did! I'm so lame at English! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapie too!3

* * *

I woke up at the dirtiest place I've ever seen…It looked like a…jail...?  
I looked more attentively at the old bars surrounding me and realized something. A small smirk fell upon my face. "Yup! It's a jail!"  
But why on Earth was I here of all places? I was supposed to go to that… "Island High" school! And it wasn't that place… right?  
Suddenly, I heard a disturbing annunciated noise, followed be the sound of a more than annoying childish voice. "Sup' you guys! The doors of the jails will be opened soon! I'll be waiting for you in the ballroom on the second floor at 8 o'clock! Don't be late or… Upupu!"  
I glanced at the fully opened door in front of me… _What the…_  
"The hell was that noise?!" yelled a very girly sounding voice on the other side of the wall, interrupting my thoughts. But before I could complain, a short girl with blond low tails rushed into my own jail cell, and glanced at me for a while.  
"Who the hell are you?" '_Wait… Isn't it the next door Miss bad language? Ohh? I waited a live long time to hear someone asking that!'_  
_"WELL,"_ I started, quite offended, "who the hell are YOU?"  
"Are you serious, bitch? I asked you fuckin' first!"_ '_  
_Is she a goddess or what? She's so realizing my dream!'_ I thought, frowning.  
"Hold on! I asked second!" I felt myself say. I wasn't very good at making up comebacks.  
We groaned at each other for a long moment before finally bursting into laughter.  
"I don't know what that was but it was so funny," she started in a cutesy voice before continuing, "The name's Sabrina Pratt! And you?"  
Before I could respond to Sabrina, another person rushed into the small jail.  
'_What is going on with people? Seriously! We are not in a mill! And it's my private j-jail? Can I really say that? Uhh! Screw this!' _I thought, putting my focus on the newcomer.  
"What is going on here?" Asked the rather attractive, messy-white-haired boy who interrupted our introductions. He had a curious look on his face, and looked rather confused, as Sabrina and I did.  
"We are quoting_'The Most Popular Girls In School_'!" I said, nearly tripping over a chair while standing up to face him. Sabrina was already up, so I decided to join her.  
He looked at us, sighed, and went on his way out of the jail without adding anything. The two of us didn't even catch his name, and we could tell that he had a bit of an attitude problem.  
"What's his problem? Got momma issues?" Sabrina clicked her tongue and asked me and continued. "What's your name? _'Mr. I Own The Place'_ interrupted us before I could hear it..."  
"The name's Thursday!"  
She looked extremely confused. "W-Why are you…"  
"No! My name's Thursday January! Nice to meet you! Anyway, let's go to that ball room!" I laughed. People seemed to get confused with my name; I actually liked it.  
We made our way out the jail area without meeting anyone else, and ended up arriving at the 'fancy' side of this place. I searched at our surroundings, looking for a clue to find out wherever the place we were. Sabrina suddenly cried at the sight of a picture.  
"Look at that! I mean right now!" She looked insanely nauseous that it concerned me.  
I approached the picture and read loudly the title. "Island High… 78th class?!"  
I looked more attentively at the group of people on that picture. There was about the size of a classroom's amount of people in there.  
_'"M-Mr. I Own The Place", Sabrina and…me?'_

* * *

In the next chapter!

-**Love!** " Marry me! "

-**Despair!** " Fall into Despair! "

and** bears**! " Upupu combo!"


End file.
